Dear Diary: Nine Months
by Cenobite829
Summary: Sequel to Dear Diary. Join Trina and Robbie as she goes through her pregnancy to the birth of their kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious.

**A/N: The sequel to "Dear Diary". Please go read that first to know what is going on here. For all those that have read it I hope you like this and yes Zen is going to write Robbie's side to it.**

Dear Diary

Well I started you so I could have a fresh record for what I am going through right now. I guess I should introduce myself and explain. My name is Trina Vega and I am eighteen years old. I am going out with the greatest guy in the world, Robbie Shapiro. In fact recently we moved into together. And then I found out something that I don't know how to tell him.

You see for the past few days I have been really sick to my stomach so after my finals were finished I went to the doctor's. It turns out that I am pregnant. Now I have to figure out how to tell him. The reason this is so hard is because Robbie's parents had him at an early age, maybe only a year older then us, and his dad died shortly after he was born. I don't want him to think that history is repeating itself and that he is going to die because of this. So you see my dilemma no? I just don't know what to do.

Dear Diary

Well we had graduation practice today. Tomorrow is the big day and I still haven't told Robbie. I have to do it tonight. I refuse to go through tomorrow with this hanging over my head. I pulled him into the living room and sat him down.

"Robbie I have something to tell you and I don't know how to do it." I said, biting my lip nervously. He took my hand and gently caressed the back of it.

"Does it have something to do with the doctor?" he asked softly. I nodded and he smiled.

"I can take it. Is it bad?" he asked looking at me. I wasn't sure how to answer that but I just went with my gut feeling.

"No I don't think so but I am not sure if you will agree." I said. He looked confused at that. I think maybe he had thought it was something really bad and now that it wasn't he was unsure of what to think.

"So what is it?"

"Robbie I'm..." I took a deep breath, "pregnant." I finished and then I waited to see his reaction. His eyes got really wide and he stood up. He started to say something but he shut his mouth and walked around some more. Finally he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I could understand him wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. That is what the doctor told me." I said. He nodded and walked around some more.

"How far along are you?" he asked. Another understandable question.

"About a month. Actually she said almost right at three weeks with my hormone levels." I said. He stopped and looked deep in concentration. That is when it hit me that he was doing the math and seeing about when it happened.

"So right around the beginning of the month. I bet it was right after you moved in." he said. I stopped and thought back. He was right of course. After I moved in we had a really crazy weekend to make up for not having sex for so long. We barely left the bed room and only did when we had to eat, go to the bathroom, or just wanted to make love in a new room. And of course being young idiots we never used protection.

"I would have to agree. If I was going to get pregnant it would have really been at that time. So are you upset?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and grinned. Before I knew it he was hugging me and kissing me passionately.

"How in the world could I be mad about that?" he asked. I just giggled as he picked me up and squeezed me.

"Yeah don't get used to that. Before long I will be too fat for it." I said. He kissed down my neck slowly.

"You will still be beautiful." He said. It was a great way to dodge the comment. I didn't care though. His mouth was doing great things to me and before I knew it my shirt was off. I swear I don't know how he does that. He can literally take my shirt and bra off and his touch is so light I never feel it. I remember one morning where I woke up topless and all he said was that he loved the feel of my skin. I don't care though because he makes me feel loved in every way. I just hope I make him feel the same way.

God I am going to have a baby with my Cutie. Well boy or girl this kid is going to break hearts. I can't wait.

**A/N: A short little chapter literally to help set up the story and to finish the cliffy from the last story. Please Read and Review to let me know what you think.**

**Now I know that I was going to wait until Zen got to chapter 15 of Robbie's Journal but I now don't think that was fair. Zen has several stories that are doing great plus he has been having some problems with the next chapter of Robbie's Journal so I decided to take the pressure off of him.**

**Zen take your time. We are more then happy to wait for your great writing.**

**Ceno**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Well today is the big day. I am going to graduate from Hollywood Arts. Four years of my life had just past and it was the worst and the best times of my life. The worst because it was during my time here that I acted like a selfish bitch and almost lost the chance for what turned out to be the best thing about this school and that was Robbie Shapiro.

Last night I told him about the baby and I was afraid that this morning he would be upset, having thought about it, but I am happy to report that he woke me up with a kiss and made me some Cream of Wheat, my favorite breakfast.

"So we have to be there at eleven and the ceremony starts at noon. Then afterwards your parents want everyone over at their house for the party." Robbie said as he ate his Cap'n Crunch. He couldn't stand Cream of Wheat but he always made sure we had some because I loved it. I finished up and got dressed while he made some calls he didn't want me to hear. I already knew what was going on. They were going to have a surprise party for me, but not at my parent's house. It would be here. I know almost no one will show up at my parent's and then when we come home the real party will begin. I overheard him talking to Andre about it last week.

At eleven we arrived at Hollywood Arts. We were going to do the ceremony outside at the Asphalt Cafe. Soon the whole class was there. It was a small class, but then most of them were. Hollywood Arts only took in at the most 300 students every class. And then through the years people moved, failed, got kicked out, and three left because they were discovered and were off living their dreams. So that left us with only 176 students graduating today. I had to sit in the back because I was one of the last ones to go. Damn alphabet.

So we all sat down and listened to speech after speech after speech. Not one person seemed to want to just get it over with. They all just droned on and on. And it really didn't help that the kid I was sitting next to, Joshua Williams, had really bad B.O. It was making me sick to my stomach and that wasn't good when I already threw up a lot through out the day.

Finally everyone shut up and we were called up to get our diplomas. Our gowns were black with red accents, except for the Valedictorian and others like her. They were red with black accents. I got my diploma or at least the stand in rolled up piece of paper. Our real diplomas would be mailed to us later. I shook the new principal's hand and then hugged Lane goodbye. He was a great guy and I was going to miss him. After that we went back to our seats and then threw our caps in the air. It was just as cheesy as any movie you have ever seen it in and just as great. We headed out and were soon at my folk's house.

Just like I said it was a small party with hardly anyone there. Really it was just me, Robbie, my parents, and two of my mom's friends that have known me for years. Mainly this was for my parents to give me their gift because they weren't coming to the other party. Their gift was great. It was a very expensive work desk that I needed for my fashion courses. I was happy as anything at that. Mom's friends gave me money which is always a great gift. Soon we headed home and I put on a big show about no one being at my party. Well I kept it believable at least.

"I can't believe no one showed up Cutie. I thought everyone knew about the party." I said as we pulled up to the house. Of course upstairs was dark.

"Yeah I can't believe it either. Why don't we just go upstairs and I'll help you relax." He said in a sweet voice. Oh two can play this game. I leaned over the center consol in his car and slowly licked his ear before biting on the lob. As I attacked his ear I reached over and slowly rubbed his crotch. I felt him get hard and smiled. See he still thinks that I don't know about the party so this is all normal for him. What makes it so bad is that he knows he won't be able to take care of this urge until later. It will be slow torture for him. That will show him.

"Let-lets go upstairs." He said in a squeaky voice. I really turned it up now.

"My thoughts exactly Cutie." I lick the inside of his ear as I slide my hand into his pants. I swear he dove out of the car to get out of my grip. I was laughing on the inside but I needed to hide what I was doing so I just looked at him. "Cutie what is wrong?"

"You-your hand was cold. It just start-startled me." He said panting on the ground. I got out of the car and walked around to him. He quickly moved away from me but I could tell that he didn't want to. He almost sprinted up the stairs. I followed fighting back my giggles. Of course when I walked in it was dark.

"Cutie where are you?" I called out as the lights came on and everyone shouted surprise. I smiled and acted shocked. Everyone was there and soon presents were given. From Jade and Beck, yes Jade and Beck, I got $100. Like I said money was always a good thing to have. Andre and Tori gave me some clothes that will only fit me for the next few months but that is ok. They are really cute, and there is even some lingerie in here. Robbie will love that. Cat got me a box of red velvet cupcakes. They are so good. I swear she is trying to get me addicted to them like her. As for Robbie he said his gift was for later and I can't wait. After eating pizza and salad, at least I had a salad there was too much grease on the pizza for my poor stomach, Beck announced that we were all going to his family's cabin in Canada. Robbie, Andre, and he had pooled their money together to do it. Everyone was going so it was going to be a lot of fun. I know that means that Jade is coming but after my threat to her in the janitor's closet she hadn't made a move on Robbie. So after everyone left Robbie gave me his gift. It was a bracelet that matched me necklace that he gave me for Christmas. I was so amazed that I didn't realize that he wasn't done. Then he did something for me that I will never forget. Let's just say my Cutie is as talented with his tongue as I am with mine.

Dear Diary

Well we went to the doctor's today. I am healthy and ok to go on our trip. I just have to be careful because me morning sickness may get worse. If it gets too bad I had to go to the nearest hospital but other then that I should be ok. He gave me a list of natural nausea remedies. I gave it to Robbie and he went to the store and got me a lot of it. We packed up that night and spent one last night in our bed for the next two and a half months. I wonder what this trip will have in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

Well we are getting ready to go. Myself, Tori, Cat, and Jade all went shopping while the guys went to go finish with getting the RV. We found out where we are going, Banff Canada. That is where Beck's family cabin is, right in the Canadian Rockies. So we where in charge of the food for the trip and even though according to GPS it would only take 25 hours to get there if we drive straight they said to get a couple of weeks worth of food because we where going to take our time. We went over the route and picked out sights we wanted to see and places to visit, including a Saturday at the Mandalay Bay arena for a UFC fight. I paid for front row seats for everyone. It is going to be incredible.

Any way we got to the grocery store and soon we separated to go get what was on our lists. While I was getting peanut butter I ran into Jade. I took a deep breath to do something that Robbie had asked me too. He asked me to try to be her friend and I was going to try, if only for my Cutie.

"Hey Jade wait up." I called out. She turned around and looked at me. I pushed my cart over and looked at her. "Listen I want to bury the hatchet. Can't we both just be friends?" I asked as I looked at her. She met my gaze for a good ten seconds before speaking.

"No we can't just be friends and let me tell you why. I still want Robbie. The only reason I am even putting up with you is that I realized that if I keep pushing it I will lose Robbie forever. So I will be civil to you but once you screw up and Robbie gets tired of you I will swoop in and take him back. It is only a matter of time." She said, her eyes bearing into mine. I almost punched her. Then I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Fine then at least for this trip let's be civil." I said. She nodded and soon we turned and walked away from each other. I think it would be a bad thing if I punched her in the face in the middle of the store. I headed to finish my shopping and soon we were all leaving with our food. As we got to Beck's house they were pulling up in the RV. It was a large white over the cab set up. Robbie hopped out the back while Andre and Beck got out of the cab. They walked over and smiled.

"Well here it is. Let's put the food up and we'll give you the grand tour." Beck said. They helped us with the bag and we started loading up the cabinets. Andre was directing traffic with the food and then Robbie did the same thing with the cleaning supplies and toiletries. After every thing was up except our bags Beck gave us the tour. At the back of the camper was a large bedroom Then there was the bathroom/shower stall. Next came the kitchen and past that were the couches. Above the cab was another bed and then he showed up that the kitchen table with the two couches became another bed and the single couch on the other side because a bed too. After that Beck smiled and took a seat. We all sat down and then he cleared his throat.

"Ok the guys and I spoke about it and because I am paying the majority of this trip that Jade and I get the back bedroom. You will all get a drawer in there but the bed is ours." He said. It made sense to me but the look on Jade's face made me just want to slap the smirk off of her face. Beck went on. "Robbie and Trina you two get the bed over the cab. It has a privacy curtain so you can have some alone time." My Cutie blushed a little at that and I just leaned into him. "Andre said he will take the lone couch so Tori and Cat will take the double bed that goes here at the table. Also only the guys are on the insurance for this camper so only we will drive. I have no problem with you ladies keeping us company up there but please do not ask to drive. So any questions?"

We all shook our heads and then we ordered pizza, not wanting to cook on our last night here. As we ate pizza we laughed and joked and honestly if this was the whole trip, just us goofing off, I would be the happiest person ever. This is what I had missed in all those years I was a selfish bitch. That night we climbed into our bed and closed the curtain. It seems that some one was more then a little frisky as Robbie started to rub my body all over. I bit my lip so I didn't moan and then looked at him. He had a sexy grin and he started to attack my neck as his hand slid lower.

"Robbie my sister is right out there." I whispered. He just chuckled as his hand went into my shorts.

"Then you had better be quiet." He said as his other hand pulled up my shirt. His mouth found one of his favorite things and I kind of don't remember what happened afterwards. All I know for sure is that I was very quiet but that was by putting a pillow over my face. God Cutie knows just how to make me wild.

**A/N: Oh my god you guys are great. So many reviews. I am so glad that I am keeping you all entertained. Now for right now I am trying to update once a week and we'll see how this goes. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**Oh up coming project: If you haven't already go read Johnathan81's Bound series. The reason is that I am writing a spinoff called Ungrateful that will be a Trina story coming out of Chapter 1D of Rebound.**

**Once again thanks for everything guys and see you next time.**

**Ceno**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary

I woke up to the sensation of movement. I looked at my phone and saw that it was after ten in the morning. I can't believe I slept so much. I know that the doctor told me that I would lose some energy but god did this feel like it was all of my energy. I didn't even want to move but there was a bump in the road and my stomach lurched with it. I crawled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. As I did I passed Tori and Cat at the table chatting as they played cards and Andre was on the single couch playing on his Pear Pad. It sounded like Angry Birds. Robbie was at the kitchen making a sandwich and I didn't see Jade anywhere but if I had to guess she was up front with Beck. When I got into the bathroom I did my morning routine and then headed out to sit with the others.

My Cutie is so great that he already had some crackers and ginger ale waiting on me. We had went out and bought a bunch of those can toppers that make them resealing so we didn't have to worry about our cans during the drive. Robbie sat across from me by Cat and he smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a wink. I so wanted to either hurt him or do naughty things to him. I am not sure which.

"I slept well. Why did you let me sleep in so late? What time did we leave LA?"

"We let you and all the girls sleep in because we left at seven and still got caught in traffic. We just got out of the city about a half an hour ago. It is another four hours to Vegas." Robbie said. I nodded and just sat there sipping my soda. Tori and Cat were playing Gin Rummy and having fun as Robbie and I watched. When their game ended Robbie and I were dealt in and soon we were all having fun. Andre had fallen asleep on the couch. I moved his Pear Pad so he didn't break it.

A few hours later we were moving at a good click when Beck pulled over into a rest area. He came in the back and stretched.

"Sorry just needed to stretch out. That traffic was hell." He said. He went to get a soda as Jade sat by Robbie. He really couldn't move away from her without hurting Cat. Beck sat by me and I couldn't move either. Oh well it wasn't so bad.

"Ok so I'll drive to Vegas and then when we leave there Robbie it will be your turn to drive. It is Friday so are we going to stay all weekend in Vegas?" Beck asked. We kept playing cards as we spoke.

"Yeah that makes the most sense to me." I said. The others agreed and we kept playing rummy.

"Hey where are we going to eat tonight?" Robbie asked. We all looked at him. "I mean come on we are in Vegas. We have to find a great place to eat." He said as if it was the simplest thing ever. We all agreed and Tori grabbed Andre's Pear Pod and started looking up places to go to eat tonight. She made reservations at a four star Italian restaurant. I can't wait. Beck hopped back in the driver's seat and soon we were on our way again.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We had a great meal at the restaurant and after that we went to a show, I think it was a small local band but they weren't too bad. We got back to the RV and passed out quickly.

Dear Diary

I woke up and my stomach rebelled against me. I tried to get out of the bed and ended up falling. I stood up and shook my head. I ran as fast as I could to the restroom but someone was in there. I turned and went out of the side door of the RV and ran to the bushes. After I was done I went to head back but I felt really lightheaded. Before I could move Robbie was at my side.

"Are you ok?" Robbie said with a concerned look on his face. My heart soared at how much my Cutie cared not only for me but also our little one.

"I was just a little lightheaded. I'll be ok." I said with a forced smile. When we got back in the bathroom was empty so I went in and brushed my teeth. Then I took a shower because I just felt grungy. After my shower I got changed and headed out to the couches, where Cutie had more crackers and ginger ale waiting for me. He was already sitting down so I just laid my head down in his lap and ate some crackers as he gently caressed my hair. Tori looked at me concerned but I smiled at her to show her I was alright. After a while I started to feel better and soon we were seeing the sights. Some of those casinos were so beautiful. We got to the Mandalay Bay sports center and went to our seats, which were pretty close to the octagon. We watched the fights, Cutie snuggling me. Tori and Cat weren't really into it but Jade and I were. We hollered at our favorite fighters and booed when we didn't agree with the outcomes. It was fun and when we got back to the RV we were still pumped up. We talked and laughed into the wee hours of the morning. I finally climbed into bed and passed out around four in the morning.

Dear Diary

God I didn't even wake up until almost two in the afternoon. After I got up we just lounged around. Nobody really wanted to do anything so we all just relaxed. Cat cooked for us that night and it was pretty good. After dinner we all played monopoly and laughed and joked. Something interesting happened during the game too.

It was Tori's turn and she had to go by Andre's corner. He had the yellow and the green with hotels. Tori had a bad run of luck and had almost no money and everything was in mortgage. She landed on one of his properties and couldn't pay the rent. He smiled at her.

"I'll tell you what Tori. You share the bed with me tonight and you don't owe me any rent. If not it is game over." He said. She blushed but then smiled.

"Deal." She said. We all laughed and I looked at my sister with a smile. She seemed so happy. Even Jade was impressed that she said yes. Then Beck did something that was either the funniest thing of the night or the stupidest. He threw a condom on the table. Everyone but Tori and Andre burst out laughing. They both turned red and looked down. I hugged my sister and she just smiled. Soon afterward we all went to bed and as I climbed up into my bed Tori as snuggled up to Andre and he was holding her to his chest. It was perfect.

**A/N: Here is your weekly dose of Dear Diary. I hope you all like it. I love getting your reviews and you guys make this worth it. So please read and review and stay tuned next week for the next installment.**

**Ceno**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

So we are just outside of Idaho Falls at an RV camp. We had stopped here because Cat wanted to see the Zoo here. Some of the gang complained but then we did drag her to every thing we wanted to see so now it is her turn to pick. I was happy for the break. For the past day or two I have been feeling really sick. My morning sickness kicked in with a vengeance and I could barely move through out Utah. As I write that I am laying in the over bed trying to get my stomach to stop. Robbie popped his head up and lightly brushed my hair.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked with concern on his face. I looked at him and moaned.

"Like death warmed over. Has the RV stopped moving?"

"Yeah like thirty minutes ago. You should stay here." He said wiping my forehead. I looked at him.

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"That you are still sick. Why don't we just tell them that you are pregnant?" He asked. Him even talking about that let me know we were alone in the RV. I looked at him.

"Because it will cause drama I don't want to deal with."

"What do you mean?"

"Jade. She would flip out if this came out." I said.

"No she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare." Robbie said but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Jade and I spoke and she agreed to be civil with me. I can accept that but that means that I don't want to do anything to risk it. I don't thank I can tell them and she would just take it." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"If that is what you want we'll hold off but we may not be able to too much longer. Your sister is asking about you a lot." He said before heading out to tell the others I wasn't coming. Soon I heard the taxi pull away and waited for Robbie to come back in. Unfortunately who walked in was Tori. She walked over to me and looked at me.

"Hey I told Robbie to go so I can spend some time with you. Do you want to come down here?" She asked me as she walked in. I wanted to say no and just curl up but that would be rude. I slid out of the bed and sat down at the table. She sat across from me and looked at me.

"So what is going on?"

"Nothing Tori. I just have a stomach bug. Must have been something I ate." I said sipping a ginger ale on the table. She looked for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"No because we have all had basically the same thing. You are the only one like this and you were sick before we left. I want to know the truth."

"That is the truth Tori." I said but there was no conviction in my voice.

"Bull. I know you better then you think. I want to know the truth and I will not let you tell me those lies." Tori said staring into my eyes. I wanted to just tell her to leave me alone but I do know her. She won't let it go. She will hound me until I tell her. Well damn it I am going to fight as long as I can.

"That is the truth. Now excuse me I am going to find the crackers." I said as I got up. It took me a few seconds to be able to walk due to my head spinning but I made it to the kitchen and got the crackers. I went and sit back down and Tori was still watching me. I pulled out my phone and started to play a game but she just kept staring at me. I was ok for a while but after an hour of her staring at me I lost it.

"WHAT!" I screamed. My stomach got angry at me for moving suddenly so I waited for it to relax. It seems my kid doesn't like that at all.

"I told you I want to truth. I am not going to stop doing what I know annoys you the most." Tori said with that damn cocky grin she gets sometimes. She knows that I hate it when she just stares at me.

"It is the truth." I said going back to my game. That is how it went for the next three hours. Me playing a game and then yelling at her for just staring and her telling me she wants the truth and going back to staring. What a fun afternoon. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at her.

"If I tell you will you please leave me alone?" I asked.

"Of course." She said leaning forward. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"I found out just before graduation that I am pregnant." I said softly. Her jaw almost hit the table. Her eyes got large and she just stared at me again. I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please say something Tori."

"What do you want me to say? Gratz on getting knocked up? I hope the kid is healthy? What do you want?" Tori said looking at me. I could see on her face that this was tearing her apart. She wasn't expecting this at all. I almost asked her what she was expecting.

"Well I'm sorry Tori but I didn't plan this. Hell I am scared to death right now and the only thing holding me together is Robbie. He has been great to me and he has every reason to run from this. Right now what you need to do is keep it to yourself." I said.

"You haven't told anyone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Only Robbie and now you. And you are going to keep your mouth shut so no one else finds out. We will tell them when we think it is the best." I said.

"Oh and when is that? When the baby is born?"

"Honestly if I thought I could honestly hold out until then I would wait that long but they will figure it out before that. Most likely I will end up telling them when I can't hide it any more."

"God Trina why are you going to even try to wait that long? And I don't even mean telling our friends I mean with our parents and Robbie's parents for that matter."

"Well let's look at that. Dad hated the fact that I moved in with a boy and is looking for any reason to hate Robbie. Mom will give me that look she gives me every time she is disappointed in me. Then Robbie's mom will freak. She didn't even want to leave him here after what happened with her husband." I said not thinking of what I just said. Tori looked confused and then asked the question that showed me I screwed up.

"What happened to Robbie's dad?"

"Forget I said anything about that." I said.

"No I want to know. He is one of my best friends."

"Listen it isn't for me to tell you. You can ask him but tell me when you are first so I can tell him where it is coming from so he doesn't get mad ok?" I asked. She nodded and let it drop.

"So how does Robbie feel about telling everyone?"

"Well he agrees with me about the parent but he wants to tell all of you. I am the one that asked him to hold off on that."

"Ok but why? I mean after the shock we would all be happy for you two."

"All of you?"

"Yeah who wouldn't…..oh you are talking about Jade. You think she would do something? She has been on great behavior during the trip, at least great for her." Tori said. I told her about our talk in Wal-mart and she nodded her head.

"So you see if I tell her then Jade has no reason to try and behave. She will act up to try and break us up."

"Oh come on she might have done that in the past but Jade wouldn't break up you two after she finds out about the baby. She is a little mean but not evil."

"I just want to wait a little longer to tell her." I said. Tori sighed but nodded. Everyone got back a few hours later and we made plans to finish the drive tomorrow and get to Banff. I can't wait because then at least I can stay in a room without six other people when I am not feeling well. Just a little longer.

**A/N: Well this was a short chapter more on her telling Tori and why she won't tell the others. The reason for shorter chapters is because the summer chapters are to kind of relax from all of the drama at the end of "Dear Diary" and the drama later in this story. Some times it helps to decompress a little. As for people asking about who Cat is going to end up with it will be an OC and that will be dealt with during these chapters.**

**Also sorry for the slightly late update but I got a little lazy this week and just didn't want to type much. I will try to stay on my Friday update schedule for this story. So I should have chapter 6 ready to go by then. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to get more.**

**Ceno**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary

Well we finally made it to Banff Canada. We pulled up to the Oliver cottage and everyone but Beck was blown away. It was a huge house with one of the walls being nothing but windows that faced the lake. It was at least three stories tall and Beck said there was a basement too. Before we could head in a dark haired teen aged girl came out of the house. She looked a lot like Beck except she had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Beck gave her a hug and smiled.

"Everyone this is my cousin Molly. Molly this is my girlfriend Jade and my friends Cat, Andre, Tori, Trina, and Robbie." He said pointing us all out to her. We all nodded to her and she smiled.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all. Let's get inside and we can figure out where everyone is going to sleep." She said as she led us in. Andre grabbed both Tori's and Cat's luggage along with his own. He also just happened to wear a very tight wife beater so I think he wanted to show off. I do have to admit he is pretty ripped and Tori was drooling as she watched him. Cat on the other hand said thank you but seemed to be watching Molly more. Beck of course got Jade's bags and Robbie got mine. We walked into the huge living room. There were two sets of stairs going off the living room and one set going down to the basement. The one on the right went into a bigger section of the house while the one to the left was more secluded. There was a massive kitchen that was fully stocked and we all smiled at the meals we would fix there. Also in the living room was a fireplace making me think of how nice it would be to be up here during the winter to relax in front of that roaring fire with Cutie with me. Beck pointed to the left staircase.

"Robbie, why don't you and Trina take the master bedroom up there? It has a full bath for you guys and will offer you more privacy. Jade and I will take the master bedroom to the right and everyone else can pick their rooms up there." He said. Robbie nodded and took our bags up there. I followed him and walked into a beautiful room that was done in a deep forest green. I walked into the bathroom and saw the massive tub there so I decided I needed a soak. I took a quick shower to wash off the road grime before filling up the bathtub and sliding down into the hot water. I sat there and relaxed for I don't know how long before I felt two strong hands start to massage my shoulders. I moaned and then sat up so Robbie could slide in behind me. He took the hint without me having to say anything and soon I was in his lap resting against him. Soon his hands were doing things I had better not put on paper but lets just say it is the best I have felt in a long time.

After our bath we went down and we all ate a great dinner before turning in for the night. This was a great day on the trip.

Dear Diary

Rather then write what I did everyday I figured I would just put some highlights here. The first thing I want to talk about is Beck, well me and Beck honestly. I don't know why but we have started to become friends. It started slow like the fact that both of us are early risers. We find ourselves down in the kitchen together and just started talking one day and it went on from there. It turns out that we do have some things in common and he even taught me some soft shoe dancing. It was fun.

The next thing that has been going on around here is Cat has been spending a lot of time with Molly. I mean they are almost joined at the hip. I wouldn't have a problem with it but when ever anyone mentions it Cat gets really defensive. That is sending up red flags but I can't seem to get her to talk about it. I'll keep working on it though. Molly seems pretty cool though and Beck said she is an alright person if a bit of a flake. That should mean she will fit in great around with us.

Then there is Tori and Andre. I swear I think they are sleeping together when they think no one is looking for them. Twice I rounded a corner to see them out of breath and their clothes all kinds of disheveled. Now I don't care if they are or if they aren't having sex but I do hope they are using a condom. The last thing I need is my sister going through the same thing I am.

As for Jade she really has just stayed away from me. I know that she has hung out with Robbie a few times but I trust him and he told me that she has only been friendly although one time out on the lake she brought up the past. He said that he took care of it so I believe him.

That is really all that has been going on, at least that I've seen up until the Fourth. That was just an interesting day around here. I guess I should begin at that morning.

I woke up early and went down into the basement. Down there was a full game room and gym. I went and got some mats laid out and began doing a few katas. I may be pregnant but I am going to try to stay in shape as much as I can and while I won't be able to spar for a while I can still work on getting my next belt. Once I finished I got a towel and then went to the kitchen to get some juice. I didn't seem to get as nauseous when I worked out in the morning. I was getting some orange juice when the front door opened and Beck walked in. He had gone jogging around the lake like he always did in the morning. I made him a glass of juice and he thanked me. We both sat at the counter.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" I asked him.

"I was figuring we can get some food and grill down by the water. Then we can set off some fireworks later tonight."

"I'll talk to Robbie and see if he can set up the stereo down there so we can have some music."

"That is cool and I know Molly is going to get some liquor because I think she has the key to the bar." He said pointing to the bar over along the back wall. The cabinets were all locked but Molly and Beck had been trying to get into it for a while now. Looks like they found a way.

"Well I won't be drinking because one of us needs to stay sober to make sure no one else gets into trouble." I said. The real reason was of course because of the baby but I wasn't going to tell him that. He nodded.

"Ok what kind of soda or juice would you like instead." He said with a smile.

"Hawaiian Punch. The original flavor please." I said with a girlish grin. He nodded and soon we went to go shower, in our own showers thank you very much. Anyway nothing really funny happened to later that night when everyone was busy getting drunk except for me. That gave me a really interesting perceptive to watch the fun.

Tori and Jade were having a flirting contest using Andre as the target while Beck was cooking. I went and took over for him but he just stayed there with me and talked. We both watched for a while.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked Beck.

"Nope. Jade never lets herself have any fun most of the time so if this is making her happy then who am I to barge in. Besides nothing will come of it. She'll get horny and I'll take care of her later." Beck said as he downed another shot of whiskey. I just shook my head. It seems like Tori won because she was on Andre's lap trying to lick his tonsils. Cat and Molly were hand and hand down by the lake and they looked so cute. Robbie was starting to get goofy as he made his voice jump to what ever he happened to look at. Jade went over to him and soon she was pointing to things for him to make talk. Everyone seemed so happy. At that moment all I wanted was for it to stay like this. No drama, no trying to steal boyfriends or lying about who you like. Just us as friends having a meal and being happy. That would be a wonderful future.

Later when the fireworks went off we watched them and I made a wish on the biggest one. That my child would feel as much love as I do right now. And that my wish for the future will come true. We went to bed that night happy. It was a great Fourth.

**A/N: Hey sorry this was a little late but I was really sick for most of last week and couldn't even focus to write. I am still going to try to stay on a weekly update for this but I also need to catch up with Hiding in Plain Sight. If you are reading both don't worry I will be updating soon. **

**Oh everyone should go check out Zen's story "Robbie's Journal" because the last chapter he put up is incredible. Also check out his other stories because he is doing great work. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary

Well this was an interesting morning. It all started after I woke up and pulled myself out of Robbie's arms. I am his teddy bear I swear. I am not complaining but Robbie gets, well lets call it frisky, in his sleep and my poor boobs were attacked this morning. I smile as I changed into my work out clothes and then I give him a kiss and head down to the basement.

Now the way the basement is set up as soon as you walk down the stairs if you turn to your left you are in the gym area. To the right is a pool table, entertainment center, games systems, and couches. I was just about to go start my training I saw an arm on the back of the couch. It was a feminine arm so I walked over to see who it was. I figured I was going to see Andre and Tori back there but what I did see was more shocking.

Molly and Cat were in each other's arms, and stark naked. Molly was taller then Cat so Cat was nestled between her breasts and they both had smiles on their faces. I did take a second to really look at Molly. She was very cute, and with just a glance you could see the Oliver genes with her black and wavy hair. I wanted to just walk away and leave them but we do have three guys staying here and I am sure Cat doesn't want everyone seeing her naked. I shook them awake.

"Wha?" Cat said cutely before trying to snuggle back down on Molly's chest before realizing where she was. Her eyes popped open and she leapt up, grabbing a blanket to hide her body. Molly looked at her confused.

"What is wrong Cat? Don't be embarrassed, your body is so sexy." Molly said with a sexy purr. I took that as my signal to leave and would have if not for what I heard next.

"What is wrong is last night was a mistake. I am sorry." Cat said, her voice cracking as she ran out. Molly looked destroyed. I couldn't just leave her like that. I walked over and gave her a hug. I didn't care that she was still naked this was way more important. I just held her and rubbed her back. Molly clung to me and just cried. Soon she started to calm down.

"She was so happy last night. We didn't even drink last night. I didn't want our first time to be tainted by alcohol. It was perfect and then she tells me it was a mistake. Is it because I said I wouldn't date her?" She said as she looked at me. I wished I had answers for her. I just told her what I knew.

"Molly I didn't even know Cat was a lesbian. Back home she has a lot of different boyfriends, or should I say had. She never kept them around for long. I think that is what this is. I think she may be in denial about it. She decided to give in but she did it down here and not in either of your rooms because I bet she was hoping to be up before us." I said. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Well I want to know the truth. I am going to get dressed and find out." Molly said as she started putting her clothes on. Soon she was up the stairs and I just sat there. Now I want to make something perfectly clear, I do not hate lesbians or think they are evil I just have never met one before. But that wasn't what was important. What was important was that my friend Cat needed me and I was going to go to her. I went up the stairs. Molly was running around in the living room and kitchen looking for her.

"Any luck?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. She isn't down here unless she went into the library." She said. The whole back of this floor was a massive library and reading room. I looked back that way but shook my head.

"No I don't think so. Go upstairs and change out of the clothes you wore yesterday. While you are up there check to see if you see Cat. I am going to check outside." I said as I started heading that way. She ran up the stairs and I walked out the door.

It was a beautiful summer morning and the sun was already starting to shine. I looked around but didn't see her along the running path or at the pond. I was about to go around the house when in noticed the RV rock very slightly. I walked over and climbed in. I walked back to Beck and Jade's room and that is where I found her, hiding in the bed with the blanket over her head. I swear that she must have thought that she was well hidden because when I sat on the bed she didn't react. I waited a while longer before I started poking her feet. I watch them move and heard her fight back the giggles. I kept attacking her feet until she finally sat up and looked at me.

"Going to yell at me and tell me what a freak I am?" Cat asked.

"For having ticklish feet?" I asked fighting back my grin. Cat looked confused for a second.

"No for being a lesbian." She said sounding unsure of herself. I just chuckled and slid back beside her. I looked at her and realized something. This girl was my best friend and all of this time I didn't know this. I hadn't made myself a good friend and to do that I have to open up to her. I have to expose my biggest secret so she will tell me hers. It is only fair.

"Hey Cat remember a few weeks ago how sick I was?" I asked. My abrupt subject change caught her off guard. She just nodded.

"Well the reason is that I am pregnant. I just started my third month. Only two people, well now three know the father, my sister, and now my best friend. Please keep my baby to yourself for right now. Robbie and I will tell everyone when we are ready." I said. She looked at me for a moment before squealing and hugging me. I just chuckled and hugged her back.

"Oh god when are you do?" Cat asked.

"I am looking at the first or second week of the new year." I said.

"Maybe it'll be a new year's baby." She said with a smile. I nodded and looked at her. She looked at me and sighed. "I guess you want to know about me."

"Only if you want to tell me."

"It all started back in seventh grade. While every other girl was drooling over the guys I was drooling over them. I kept it hidden for a long while until in eighth grade I told my parents. They flipped out. I was called a freak and evil by them. It scared me so badly that I swore I would never have that happen again. So I just let them think they got it out of me and I started dating boys, hoping to find one that would cure me. I never did." Cat said looking off in the distance. She was so different to the care free girl I am so used to seeing. I hugged her gently.

"They were wrong. You are a beautiful woman and if you like women then that is fine. I will never judge my best friend on that. All that I ask is that you be happy with who you are with." I said. She held me close.

"I'm not going to lie. I wanted that to be you for a while there." Cat said. I looked down at her.

"When did that come around?"

"When we went after that solvent. We got so close that I thought maybe you might like me like that. I never said anything because I was afraid you would've laughed at me or told the school." She said and as much as it hurt I probably would've done both. I was not a nice person back then.

"I hate to say it but you are right. Back then I would of hurt you. But I won't now and I think you should tell the others but before that you need to tell Molly why you said what you did. You really hurt her." I said just as we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Molly looking at us. She looked confused at Cat being in my arms and I smiled.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"My Cat." I said playfully. Cat snickered and then squealed when Molly leapt on to the bed, grabbed her, and pulled her against her chest.

"No my Cat!" She said shaking her chest against Cat's face. Cat went about four shades of red as I laughed. I then did the same thing so my D's were rubbed in her face. If possible she got even redder.

"Mine!" I shouted as I did it. Molly and I both just started laughing. Cat just sat there looking beet red. Soon we both hugged her, which I don't think helped and then Cat looked at Molly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Molly and I both calmed down and Molly looked back at her.

"Why did you say it? Do you know how painful that was?"

"Yeah I do. When I told my parents that I was gay they yelled at me and told me to tell them who I did anything with. When I told them she said it was all a mistake and I read too much into it. She threw me to the wolves. And that hurt so much I swore I would never do it and then when it came my turn to call out that I was a lesbian again, I threw you under to the bus. I am so sorry." Cat said starting to cry again. Molly pulled her into a hug. Cat held on to her like a woman drowning and Molly was the only way to air. I just watched, ready to help if needed.

"So where do we go from here?" Molly asked. "I still don't want anything more then a summer fling so if you can't accept that then we will move on." She added. Cat just nodded.

"No that is all that I want. You are sweet but I don't want to try the whole long distance thing. I also think it is time to tell my friends. Will you two be there with me?" She asked. We both nodded and soon we headed inside. Everyone was having breakfast and Molly took Cat's hand and gave it a squeeze. She nodded and cleared her throat loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Guys I have something to tell you. I'm..."she started but she lost her nerve. Molly squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath and then started to speak again. "I'm a lesbian." She said and looked at the room. For a few seconds no one spoke and then Jade walked over to her. I braced myself to have to hurt her but then she shocked the hell out of me. She hugged Cat.

"Its about time you admitted it to yourself. I was wondering how much longer it would go on." Jade said. Cat looked at her confused.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. I could see it in the way you acted around some of the girls and how you didn't act with the boys you dated. Even I was kind of girly and bragged about dating Beck. You just shrugged and said that you were dating some guy. A few days later it would be over. I never said anything because it wasn't my business." Jade said. I chuckled under my breath, not in a mean way but because she had surprised me. Jade actually could be sweet. I guess I never saw it because of her hating me. Everyone else came up and hugged her and were supportive. Robbie gave me a look and I know what he wanted me to do. Well I guess there will be two bombshells dropped today. I cleared my throat and Robbie walked over to stand beside me.

"Cat isn't the only one with news. I'm going to have a baby." I said just the way I had practiced in my head. Beck, Andre, Molly, and Jade all stared at me. Then Beck ran over and gave me a big hug. I could swear Robbie bristled at that moment but it quickly pasted.

"That is great! Congradulations!" he said. Andre was right behind him to give me a hug as was Molly. Jade just looked at me for a moment but then gave me a hug. She then looked at Robbie.

"So you are going to be a daddy?" Robbie nodded and she hugged him. "Well you aren't kicking me out of the kids life." She said playfully. Before Robbie could answer I did.

"Nope. Who else is going to teach them how to not take bs from anyone?" i said cheerfully. I also meant every word. I don't want any of them out of my kid's life. They all mean something to me, even Jade. It must be the hormones talking I guess. Well after that we didn't do much for the rest of the day. I guess it was just a really interesting day.

**A/N: Sorry this was late but a T-Storm made me lose over half of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. This was a great chapter and I really liked it. I hope you all like the direction I am taking Cat. Let me know in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary

I never should've told them. I mean it because god they act like I am going to fall apart. It seems that Robbie had been holding back how he wanted to treat me but now that everyone knew I was pregnant he was babying me. I wasn't allowed to get my own food or just relax in the sun. He was driving me nuts. The only time I was left alone was when I worked out in the morning. The funny thing is Beck. He didn't treat me like I was incapable. He still sat with me in the morning and we talked everyday.

"So what are you hoping for?" he asked as he drank his water.

"Honestly I want a little girl. I will love either but I want a little girl I can dress up like me and take out shopping." I said thinking of a little girl all in pink.

"Well she may be a tomboy. I know I'll teach her all about cars." He said with a smile. It changed the image of what that little girl would be with my friends teaching her. Andre's love of music, Tori's singing, Cat's imagination, Beck's love of dance and cars, Robbie's sweetness, my sense of humor, and Jade's attitude. She would be perfect.

"I would be fine with that. In fact like I said last night I want all of you as a part of her life. You are all important to us." I said. Beck looked at me for a second.

"I am sure that Robbie doesn't think I am that important to his life. We're not really friends." Beck said. I started to nod but then pulled him into a hug. Then I looked at him and smiled.

"And Jade isn't mine but she is important to Robbie and you are important to me. That is why you will be there in my kid's life." I said. He smiled and then when to start cooking some eggs for breakfast. After we ate I went up stairs to shower and change when Robbie met me at the door.

"Where were you?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes as I stripped.

"I was working out. I am going for my next belt when we get back." I said walking into the bathroom. He was right behind me. I looked at him and smiled. "Going to join me big boy?" I asked with a wink. He smiled and followed me in to the shower. We made love right there, which is a great way to start the day.

Later Cat, Molly, Tori, and I all got together to talk baby things. We invited Jade to join us but she had been looking forward to some alone time with Beck. I can't fault her that. Robbie and I were going out tonight to the local town for dinner. Robbie and Andre went fishing to pass the day away. Molly and Cat were snuggling and now that Cat was out among us she didn't seem so manic. I think she acted like that to try and hide her real thoughts.

"So what are you hoping for?" Tori asked me and the others looked at me expecting. I guess that was just what everyone wants to know.

"I am hoping for a little girl." I said with a smile. The others squeal and soon we are talking about color schemes for the bedroom.

"I think light pinks and blue would look good together." Molly said, holding Cat's hand. Cat leaned on to her shoulder.

"I like yellow. It is really sunny." Cat said.

"It should be purples because those are awesome." Tori added her two cents.

"Well I want to do purple and pink with pictures on the walls. But enough about the baby what is the deal with you and Andre?" I asked. Tori blushed and looked down. Molly and Cat watched her giggling.

"We are dating again. We have also gone a lot farther then before. I really think I love him." She said. We all giggled and laughed and joked for the rest of the afternoon.

That night I got into a nice dress and we got a taxi out to the restraunt. While we started by talking about how his day was and the fishing soon our talk turned to the baby.

"So what do you hope for?" I asked him. He looked at me and he seemed to get a far off look.

"We are going to have a little girl." He said and for a second I believed him absolutly.

"And what should we name her?" I asked. He smiled back at me and took my hand.

"Victoria Renee Shapiro or Vicki for short." He said. I nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"That is a beautiful name. If we have a little girl that will be her name." I said. He smiles and we kiss again. We talk for a while longer and soon we are back at the house and in our bed. After we make love again I snuggled into him and all I can see is a little girl with black curly hair and chocolate eyes with a smile full of love. I can't wait to meet her.

Dear Diary

Well it has been a few days and we were getting ready to leave. I honestly have to say I am going to miss this place. Here is where I told everyone about the baby, where I made a friend in Beck, where my best friend came out of the closet and became happy, and where the weirdest thing happened.

It was two days ago and it was my turn to clean up from dinner. I was washing dishes as I sang a Ginger Fox song. I am not a huge fan but I know that damn song because it was every where a few years ago. Anyway as I was singing and Jade comes up to me. She starts to dry the dishes so I look at her. It seems like hours before she speaks.

"This baby thing is buzzing around in my head. Part of me is happy for you and Robbie while another part just wishes it isn't true. That maybe you made it up to keep Robbie with you. I even asked Robbie that." She stopped drying the same plate she had been working on for the past few minutes and looked at me. "I want, no I need to bury the hatchet. If I don't then when that little one is born I really will lose him."

"You're not losing him Jade. He is just changing what he is to you. Please accept that." I said. Her eyes got a far off look in them before she nodded and then went back to the group. I got Robbie's eye and he just smiled. So I guess Jade is my friend now, or at least willing to work on it.

Anyway we got ready to go and Cat and Molly were all sweet exchanging Slap info and phone numbers. They had officially broken up yesterday but it was all agreed on. We loaded everything into the RV and were about to leave when Molly ran over and laid a soul searing kiss on Cat. I watched Cat's legs buckle and actually had to catch her. She then winked at us.

"See you guys around Christmas." Molly said as she got on her small motorcycle and took off for home. I turned to Beck with a smile.

"Let's go home." He nodded and soon we were on the road. We decided to drive straight home and a little over a day later we were pulling up to Beck's. Everyone was tired, in all the excitement no one slept. Jade and I even played on the same spade team, and crushed Tori and Cat. It seems we are really good at being competitive together. Neither one of us wants to be the one that messes up the books so we were always very careful on our calls and we got 10 for 2 twice. It was actually really fun. The boys just switched out driving, dozing, and navigator the whole trip. When we got to Beck's Robbie put our bags in his car and drove us home. We walked in and just dropped the bags in the living room, I'll do laundry tomorrow. I missed the house and I stopped to look at our study. As I stood there Robbie slide his strong arms around me. I leaned back into him, it seems in almost the year we have been going out he got taller then me but I don't care.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as his hands rest on my stomach, as if protecting what I am carrying. I could feel his love surrounding me.

"That this can't be our study for too much longer Cutie. We need to rearrange the living room and get rid of what we don't need. This is going to be Vicki's room." I said. I know we don't know the sex of the baby but I do remember biology and all babies are female at first so I was sticking with it. He leaned against me.

"Ok. We'll do that Labor Day weekend when we can get everyone over to help." He said.

"And then once we know for sure that it is a girl I was thinking a pastel color pallet. Lots of pinks and lilacs. Little butterflies on the walls." I said dreamily. I was tired and my head was filled with the visions of my daughter's room and our happy family. Robbie led me to bed and the last thought I had of that night was seeing my daughter at her wedding, being given away by a very proud Robbie. It was a wonderful dream.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I do hope you like this and next chapter is them getting ready for school. Tell me if you like the name for their daughter, and yes it will be a girl and you would know that if you read the latest chapter of Robbie's Journal. Please read and review. I can't wait to hear from all of you wonderful fans.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary

So we just got back from the doctor and she said I am doing well. She gave me an ultra sound and Robbie and I heard the baby's heartbeat. My heart melted and Robbie had tears in his eyes. Dr. Stevens said I was a little late on this ultra sound because she has me at 11 weeks but that is ok. When we got home I couldn't even rest. I had to leave as soon as I got there so I could go finish getting ready for school. I had six classes my first year and will have to juggle them with raising my baby and being with Robbie but I know he will help and I am sure mom and dad will help, once I tell them.

God telling them is going to be hard. I saw them for dinner after we got back and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take their disappointment. I just smiled and told them about the trip but said nothing about the baby. I then went home and as Robbie and I snuggled him we talked.

"I can't tell them Robbie. I can't take that look of what a screw up I am from my mom and dad would kill you." I said. He just held me.

"Mom would do the same to you. She even told us not to make her a grandma so soon." He said. I didn't look up but I could hear the grin in his voice. I just smiled as I held him.

"So that means we aren't telling them anytime soon right?"

"Right. Now when is your first day of school?"

"The day after Labor Day."

"Ok so we can have our one last hurrah." Robbie said.

"Well after we move that stuff out of your old room and get the living room set up then yeah."

"We are going to do that Friday. I have a donation truck coming out for the furniture that we don't need. Beck and Andre both said they would help and I know the girls are coming over. We'll go to the beach later and really enjoy our last chance for summer fun this year." He said. I nodded and leaned into him. He rubbed my arms but his hands didn't stay there. Soon we were lost in our passion.

Dear Diary

Well I had orientation today. They did it before school started so we would know the campus already. I went in and took a seat beside a beautiful blonde. She had long golden hair and ruby lips. She had a perfect figure and I immediately felt self conscience about my looks. She turned and smiled at me and I was dazzled by her perfect white teeth and sparkling blue eyes. She held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Mindy." She said with a very melodious voice. She would've fit in perfectly at Hollywood Arts. I shook her hand.

"I'm Trina. So what are you here to take?" I asked.

"Oh I am an Art major. You?"

"Fashion." I said. Before we could talk anymore a guy walked over and kissed Mindy on the cheek. She grinned and smiled.

"Trina this is my boyfriend Nathan. He is a Video Game design major." She said. Nathan turned and looked at me. He was a little taller then Robbie and had jet black hair and green eyes. He was a little bulker then Robbie too. He nodded to me.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and shook his hand. As we chatted another woman walked over. I looked around and saw that there were hardly anymore seats so I smiled at her.

"Hello. I am Trina and this is Mindy and Nathan." I said. The new girl looked at me and blushed. She had mousy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore thick glasses and her skin was a bronze color. She held out her hand.

"I'm Jenny." She said in a very soft voice. I just grinned at her. She seemed really shy and I just thought she was adorable. Mindy and Nathan both nodded to her and said hello.

"It is good to meet you. How about after this we all go over to my house?" I asked. They all nodded and after the boring as hell orientation we all took the tour and then went to my house. Robbie was laying on our couch just goofing around on Modern Warfare with Andre and Beck over Xbox live. He looked at the three people with me and raised his eyebrow.

"So who are these?" he asked as he shot either Beck or Andre in the head. I think it was Beck because the screen name was Mr. Greathair.

"This is Jenny, Mindy, and Nathan. Everyone this is my boyfriend Robbie." I said. The others just nodded to him and Nathan was drawn to the TV and games. Soon he was playing with them and Robbie and he seemed to bond over headshots. It was actually kind of sweet. The girls and I went into my room and relaxed on the bed.

"So how did you and Robbie meet?" Mindy asked. I smiled and leaned back.

"He was a friend of my sister but the way were really met was we both auditioned for a part in a play and we kissed."

"Ooh let me guess love at first kiss." Mindy said with a sigh. I just shook my head.

"Oh no I hated him then." I said and they looked at me confused. "At the time I believed that my image mattered more then being happy. He fell for me though. He followed me around for a week and I made his life hell. Then we didn't have any serious interaction again until I tried to put on a one woman show that was horrible but Robbie gave it a rave review as a comedy. I was so pissed."

"Because he gave you a good review?" Jenny asked. I smiled as I thought back to it.

"No because he actually hit on what I was doing. Back then the group I was trying to hang out with looked down on comedy actors. So I tried to hide my comedy in the horrible show. I trapped his sleeves in his locker and ripped them off." The other gasped at that. "In fact the reason we got together was a huge fluke. I decided to be myself one weekend and he came over." I said as I remembered it. I told them everything that happened, leaving out some key things, like when we had sex. It was none of their business.

"That is so romantic. You fought for him." Jenny said looking star struck. I smiled at her.

"So what about you? Anyone back home for you Jenny?" I asked. She blushed but shook her head.

"No I am from Tennessee and I didn't have anyone there. Well there was someone but..." She said looking down. I was suddenly struck by the look of sadness on her face. I pulled her into a hug and for a split second she reminded me of Cat. I rubbed her back and just comforted her. Mindy came over and joined our hug. For a while we just held each other. Jenny finally perked up and smiled shyly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mindy asked in a soft voice. Jenny nodded and still held them.

"I am a..." She hesitated for a second. "lesbian. I told a girl back home but she attacked me. I realized that I would never be happy back home so I came here to Cali because there is so much more acceptance here." To her credit Mindy didn't pull away or look disgusted. All she did was hold Jenny tighter to show her support. I loved that and it made me feel like these were going to be good friends.

I smiled and giggled. "I have someone you just have to meet Jenny." She looked at me for a second and nodded. Then Mindy smiled and started to bounce on the bed.

"My turn. Nathan and I are high school sweet hearts. When I got accepted to West Hollywood for their Fine Arts program he found a degree he wanted and came down with me. We want to finish College first and then we are getting married." Mindy said.

"So what is his degree going to be in?" I asked.

"Video Game design I think. He was really excited about it. I bet if you go ask he'll say Modern Warfare is training for it." Mindy said with a giggle. I laughed too and so did Jenny. Turns out she is here for Commercial design and couldn't be happier. I smiled and then invited them to the beach with us on Monday after we moved the old furniture.

"Sure but why do you have to move it?" Jenny asked. I debated with myself whether to tell them and then decided that I should. I know I barely knew them but I wanted to be honest with them. I didn't want to start making friends by lying like I used too. I smiled to them.

"You have to keep it a secret. I mean my friends all know and you can tell Nathan but I don't want it all around Campus until I am ready to tell them." I said. They both nodded and looked at me with wonder. "I am pregnant." I said. I was suddenly tackled, hugged, and rendered deaf by their squeals. I just giggled and hugged them back. The boys ran in and I smiled. I told Robbie that I told them and he just laughed and stole a kiss. Not to be out done Nathan stole a kiss from Mindy. Robbie called the others and soon the house was filled with laughter. Mindy and Tori got along really well and Jade even seemed to like her once she met Nathan and saw how perfect they were together. Andre and Beck had already met Nathan over the game and so they were all chatting like old friends about the different weapons and load outs. As for how they treated Jenny they were all sweet to her but Cat, Cat sat near her the whole night and Jenny seemed to love it. They just hit it off. It was funny but Cat's manic ways, which didn't go away they just lessened a little, seemed to always make Jenny laugh and when ever Cat asked what something meant Jenny would calmly explain it to her. I went over to Robbie and kissed his neck before smiling.

"Hey my Latina goddess. What are you looking at?"

"Those two cutie. They looked adorable together." I said motioning to Cat and Jenny. He just chuckled and smiled.

"I hope she makes Cat happy. She deserves nothing less." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I hugged him and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

**A/N: **Hey here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think of the three new characters. I really want to hear you thoughts. Also with this new cover thing my story "Hiding in Plain Sight" has my first cover. I really like it. I am thinking of finding a Trina pic for this one.

Oh big announcement. Be on the look out for a new tie in to Dear Diary. It will be called Dear Diary: Jaded. It is Jade's story told from the start of her relationship with Robbie. It should be going up either today or tomorrow. When you see it please read and review. Thank you for all who have been reviewing. You guys keep me motivated to update once a week.

Ceno


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary

Labor Day weekend. What a great but interesting weekend well up until the end anyway but I'll get to that.. It all started Friday. Everyone met up at our house. It had quickly became the new hangout spot because of the fact that we didn't have parents here. We decided to go see the new Susan Tellar movie. Susan Tellar was a Hollywood Arts Alumni. I had actually met her once when I was a sophomore but Jade actually knew her. I didn't know the whole story and Jade didn't talk about it much. I wonder why. Anyway we went to the movie, a romance film with a really touching ending. It just showed us how good of an actress she was. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when she declared her undying love for the male lead as she was on her deathbed. We walked out of there a little more somber then we would've liked but we always saw her movies.

"Wow she is an incredible actress. I mean I know the makeup did some but I really believed she was dying." Beck said. We all nodded and then I smiled.

"Well just wait. We'll all be seeing the new Beck Oliver movies too."

"Oh really?" Beck asked grinning. Even Jade nodded in agreement to me.

"Yeah Beck. You are one of the best actors in our school. You are going to make it just like Susan." Jade said.

"Yeah and Jade will be directing it." I said.

"With music by Andre and the theme sung by Tori." Robbie added.

"Costumes by Cat with designs by Trina." Tori kept it going.

"Produced by Robbie." Jade said grinning at him. He just chuckled and hugged me. Honestly I looked at us all and that is what I saw in our future. All of us doing what we love and being happy. There are worse ways to live.

Saturday we had a cook out in the shared backyard. The lower house has been empty for about six months now. We have burgers and hotdogs and all kinds of different drinks as we talked. Most of our talks were about our different classes. Robbie was really focusing on his production classes and was already talking about the first quarter's shows. I am so happy for him. I love seeing him like this. This is Robbie at his best.

"Hey Trina you want us to move the stuff out of that room tomorrow?" Beck asked. I nodded as Nathan, Mindy, and Jenny showed up. As soon as Jenny walked in the back yard she was tackled by a red headed blur. Cat was almost laying on her with a smile on her face. Jenny was turning about four shades of red but she was smiling just as large as Cat. Mindy and Nathan both laughed and soon everyone was chuckling. Soon the girls all gathered on the back porch.

"So after they move out the furniture when will we be painting?" Tori asked.

"Well I want to wait until it is closer to the baby being born. I mean Robbie is sure it is a little girl but I want a little more to go on before committing to the colors of the room." I said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well once you know let me know. Cat and I will paint some animals on the walls." Jade said. I nodded and smiled. Jenny and Mindy started talking about different color schemes for the room when suddenly we were pelted by water balloons. We all let out a shriek and tried to get away but ran into Robbie and Andre armed with the hose. We were soaked before we could mount a defense. I dove at Robbie and he shoved the hose down my shirt. It was so cold. I tried to catch him but he dove away and Beck, who I thought was my friend, picked me up from behind and held me so I couldn't get the hose out of my shirt. Luckily my sister had my back. She got the hose from Andre. Robbie later told me she got it by flashing him. She then shoved the hose down Beck's pants with Jade's help. Nathan didn't have a chance as Jenny, Cat, and Mindy all started pelting him with the remaining water balloons. When Beck let me go I pulled the hose out of my shirt and with Jade and Tori's help we soaked Robbie. We then shut off the water and thought it was over only to have Robbie grab me from behind and carry me into the house. Soon I found myself in the bedroom and naked. It was so much fun. So was what we did after that.

The next day Robbie and I got up early and finished packing his old room up, well what we could. No one went home and they were scattered all around the house. Jade and Beck where in Robbie's old room. Cat, Jenny, Mindy, and Nathan were all on the pulled out couch. Jenny and Nathan were back to back and holding the other girls. They looked so cute. In the recliner was Andre and Tori, my sister curled up against his chest. I took some pictures of them for later and then started cooking pancakes. I also made some turkey bacon for everyone too. Robbie made coffee for everyone and then went to the store to get some more juice and milk. Almost as soon as he left Cat came into the kitchen. She looked so cute as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ran a hand through her messy red hair.

"Hi. Oooh you made pancakes. I want three please." She said as she got out the butter and syrup for me. I nodded and looked at her.

"Hey could you grab the peanut butter and put it out too?" I asked as I put another four pancakes on the serving plate.

"Peanut butter? Really?" Cat asked as she got it down for me.

"Yep that is how Robbie likes them." I said. Cat set the jar on the table.

"Ok he can't call me weird anymore." She said as she got some juice. As she was drinking it I decided to ask her something.

"So what is up with you and Jenny?" I asked. She looked at me for a second before answering.

"I really like her but I don't know if she likes me like that. I don't want to ruin the start of a good friendship by asking." Cat said. I chuckled and Jenny walked into the kitchen. Well I'll solve this right now.

"Hey Jenny do you like Cat?" I asked in a loud voice. Cat freaked spitting juice all over my floor. She started to mop it up as Jenny blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah she is cute." Jenny added a few seconds later. Cat got up and went to her. She tried to shoot me a dirty look but it didn't work because Jenny pulled her into a hug. They really were a cute couple. It showed me that while Molly was good for Cat because she embraced her sexuality they wouldn't work because they were both manic. Jenny calmed Cat down, at least that is the way it seemed to me. After a while Robbie came home with the drinks and we all had breakfast and then moved the furniture out of that room. We were done by noon and ordered pizza. They guys spent the rest of the night on the video games while us girls just watched them and chatted. It was actually really fun. About half way through the night Jade and I got into a competition to see who could make their man mess up first. I went after Robbie's ears and she got Beck's neck. That made them mess up a little but they both quickly recovered. Not one to stand by idly I went and put on a very low cut shirt. I got just in Robbie's sight and pulled on the neckline to make it expose more of my tits.

"Robbie I think I have sunburn. What do you think?" I said in a very sexy voice. Andre was sitting beside him and just like Robbie he looked. Both of them froze in place as their minds tried to catch up. Not one to be out done Jade tossed a pencil out in front of Beck and went to pick it up, making a big show of showing off her ass, which was on display because she had put on daisy dukes. Beck actually dropped his controller. Nathan was beside him and he was stunned too. Tori and Mindy didn't like their men staring at others so they broke them out of it, in really fun ways. Tori sat on Andre's lap and put his hands on her chest.

"Don't like mine any more?" She asked in an innocent voice that really worked for her. Andre was focused on her in an instant. Mindy started rubbing Nathan in a lap dance with a seductive smile.

"Mine's better." Was all she said. Nathan could do nothing more then moan in agreement. Suddenly all four boys looked at each other and then before any of us could move the game was off and I was over Robbie's shoulder.

"Good night guys. Fend for yourselves." Robbie said as he took me back to our room. I don't think Io have to say what he did in there. Let's just say I can't wear that shirt anymore as he ripped it clean off.

The next day we were back in Beck's RV and on the way to the beach. This time when we got there we all got out rather quickly, not wanting a repeat of what happened last year. Soon we were all stripped to our bathing suits and ready for sun, sand, and surf. While my bathing suit hadn't changed Tori was wearing a purple bikini that barely covered anything. Jade and Cat had very similar suits but Jade's was black and Cat's was pink. Jenny wore a green one piece that flattered her little figure and Mindy was wearing a pink string bikini that if she bent over too fast would go flying. She sat right beside me and I swear I felt self conscience about my figure. Mindy seemed to sense that.

"Trina you look so cute. I wish I could pull of the boy shorts like you do. I have almost no butt at all." She said with a smile. I could see that she was being honest. I smiled at her.

"Well your can at least wear a top like that for tanning. My chest is just way too big. I would fall right out." I said. Soon we were laughing as a set of shadows descended over us. We both looked up and saw it was two greasy looking guys. They were at the most 21 but I was willing to put their ages at 18. They looked us over like we were meat and that just pissed me off but Mindy spoke first.

"Can we help you?" Mindy asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah come over and hang out with me and my friends." One of them said. I looked past them at two more boys that were just as disgusting as him.

"Sorry but we already have boyfriends." Mindy said keeping that sweet voice going. The boys just scoffed and one of them reached for me. The second his hand was with in reach I put him in a wrist lock and then did a perfect palm strike to his jaw. He fell to the ground knocked out. Mindy jumped up and kicked the other guy in the gut. When he doubled over she delivered three hard knees to his face, knocking him out. The other two guys saw what happened and started to run at us. Before we could react Nathan and Robbie ran past us. Nathan did a hard tackle right into one of the guys. He hit him so hard that the guy's hands touched his shins. He hit the sand in pain. The one Robbie got to though was truly the worse for wear. I had heard stories about how Robbie fought but this was my first time seeing it. Robbie got over this guy after knocking him down and started raining punches down on his face. I heard sickening crack after sickening crack. I went over and lightly touched Robbie, afraid he would turn on me, but he turned with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded but I looked at his bloody hands. He looked down and tried to smile. "It is ok most of it is his." I backed up from him and walked back to the RV. I don't' know if that hurt him as much as it did me but I needed to think. I had my purse with me and enough money so I got a taxi home after sending him a text. The whole ride home all I could think about was that attack, the way the guy looked when Robbie was done with him. What if he lost his temper with me? Would he be able to control himself? I just didn't know. I didn't feel safe at home so I left a note that I was going to visit my parents and left. I just hope he can understand.

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but this was a hard chapter to write because I tried writing it where there was a happy ending and it didn't work for me. So more drama to come. Oh Zen asked about Molly well that was just a summer fling but we will be seeing her again before the end of this story.**

**Ok there is also an important announcement. For those of you who don't know I am also writing a Rade story called Hiding in Plain Sight. Well I am having a One shot contest based on that story. Read the latest chapter or my profile to see all the details. I hope I get a lot of entries. Until next time **

**Ceno**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. Real life has been rough so I am trying to get back in the swing of things.**

Dear Diary,

I went to school today but I really didn't feel like it. All through out class I kept seeing that look on Robbie's face. It scared me. He would've kept punching that guy if I hadn't stopped him. What would I do if he came at me like that? I shuddered at the thought but then another came to me. He won that fight by blindsiding his opponet and then hitting him before he could recover. Against me I would just stop his first attack and then kick his ass. He also calmed down as soon as I touched him. I think maybe I blew this out of proportion but I need to talk to him about it. As soon as I left I sent him a message and asked him to come to my parent's house. I sat in my old room and waited for him. He was there 15 minutes after school let out meaning that he rushed over but he seemed worried about walking in. I smiled at him and pulled him over to me.

"First I want to say I am sorry about leaving you at the beach but I needed time to think. That is all I have been doing today and I realized something that you would never hurt me like that."

"You are right. I might lose my temper but it is only when someone threatens you or mistreats you I lose it. I lost three days with you earlier this year and it drove me a little crazy. I just don't want to lose you." Robbie said as he started to tear up. I pulled him over and hugged him. I could see this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me. I kissed his forehead and he smiled and then started to rub my belly. The beginnings of my baby bump was starting to show. He then slide down and started to massage my feet. I let out a little moan as I looked at him.

"Sucking up?"

"Yep." He said calmly as he kept moving his fingers along my sore foot. I watched him for a while.

"Just think in a week and a half we are going to find out if we are having a little boy or a little girl."

"I am telling you we are having a little girl." Robbie said as his eyes got that far away look. "She will have your eyes and my hair. It will be black and curly. She will be a little ray of sunshine." He said. I just looked at him and felt the love coming off of him.

"Well even if you are wrong the baby will still be loved. If we have a son I want to name him after your dad. So a part of him will live on." I said with a smile. He started to tear up but this time because of the love he was feeling. He went back to massaging my feet and smiled.

"I'll tell him all about his grandfather." He said. I giggled and let out a little moan as the tension left my foot.

"I bet he will love that. God it is so weird to wrap my head around. In a little over four months we will be parents." I said. We hadn't been paying attention and I didn't see my mom walking by my door. We did hear her gasp and the clothes basket she was holding drop to the ground.

"Catrina Maria Vega! What was that I just heard?" She screamed at me. Robbie lept up and stood between us. I gently moved him and looked at my mom. I really didn't need this stress but I needed to do this.

"It is exactly what you heard. I am just under five months pregnant." I said in a soft voice. Then it happened. She gave me the look, the "I am so disappointed in you" look. I felt about two inches big and almost started crying when I felt Robbie take my hand. He gave me the strength I needed.

"We are going to have a talk once your father gets home. Until then I want you to come down and relax. Stress isn't good for you or the baby." My mom said as she motioned at us to follow. I did and soon she had me on the couch. She sat beside me and Robbie took the other side. I leaned on Robbie and looked at my mom. She just took me in and her hand touched the small baby bump I had.

"When did you expect that you were pregnant?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"I actually never did. I went to the doctor because I felt sick. They took some blood and then I was sent to the doctor that is going to be with me until my baby is born. Look mom I know you are disappointed..." I started but she cut me off.

"The only reason I am disappointed is that you didn't come and tell me and your father before this." Mom said looking at me and Robbie.

"I didn't know how to tell you. We didn't plan it but we want to keep it." I said. Robbie held me and spoke.

"We were going to tell you but the longer we waited the easier it became to put it off." Mom nodded in understanding and we chatted for a while. I realized then that I was foolish for putting off telling them. It was a pleasent talk until dad came home. He walked over with a smile seeing us and mom nodded.

"Daddy we have something to tell you. I am pregnant." I said with a smile. He looked at me for a second and then he pulled out his taser and shot Robbie. Robbie hit the ground shaking and I couldn't touch him because he was still getting shocked. "Daddy stop!" I screamed. Mom walked over and took the taser from him.

"David what do you think you are doing?" she asked looking at him.

"Well damn it Holly he got our little girl pregnant. Is he going to stand by her?" He asked looking at Robbie, who was trying to get up. I walked over and looked at my dad.

"Yes he is daddy. We are already making the other bedroom at our house into the nursery." I said. He looked at Robbie and then went over and removed the barbs from his skin. Then he looked at him.

"Do you plan to take care of them both?" He asked Robbie sternly. Robbie looked up at him and then smiles.

"Yes. I would give anything for them." he said. David looked at him and then nods.

"Then as much as I don't like how this happened welcome to the family." He said holding out his hand. Robbie shook it. How hopefully his mom won't shock me when we go to tell her this weekend. It only seems fair.

**A/N: I know this is late and not that long but I wanted to have them tell her parents and next they are going to San Fran to talk to his mom. Just guess how that is going to go.**

**Updates for this may be a little slow because I looked at my story list and I have 21 stories and only 8 complete. So I am going to work on some of my more neglected stories to get them to completion. When I finish two more stories I will start the next ShadowRade story. I am going to be working on DD: NM and DD: Jaded too. So don't worry about them.**

**Thank you all for your understanding. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary

Oh my god I can't believe we are doing this. It is Friday afternoon and we are on our way to San Fransico to see Robbie's mom. We are going to tell her about the baby, something I am not looking forward too. I don't think Robbie was looking forward to it either. He was really nervious and kept trying to find somewhere else to go.

"We could go see that new show at Berkley. I bet we could get front row tickets and make a night out of it." He said hopefully. I just shook my head.

"We can't put this off." I said. He just sighed and a few minutes later he tried again. It didn't work but it was how we spent the time on the trip. We got into the city around dinner time and headed to his mom's new house. It was a nice two story home that looked straight out of Full House. We stopped and then Robbie helped me out of the car. My stomach seemed even bigger as my body adjusted to the little one inside of me. He brought me to the porch and knocked on the door. His mom answered and I had to smile. I never really saw her back when she lived in Hollywood and every time I did she looked tired and worn out. She now looked well rested and happy. At least she started happy. Her eyes lit up when she saw Robbie and me and she gave us a hug. Then she looked at my stomach. You could see the gears turning as she realized that I was pregnant. She looked at Robbie with a questioning look in his eyes and he just nodded. She then stepped back from us and through the door. Before we could say anything she slammed the door in our face. We both looked shocked at the door and Robbie led me back to the car. He smiled at me.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked back to the house. I just sat in the car and worried. I know I shouldn't, stress isn't good for the baby. I worried that she was convincing him to leave me. That I am going to mess up his life and he doesn't need me. God I hope he doesn't listen. I can't lose him. I think it would kill me.

I don't really know how long he was inside. I had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and didn't wake up until he pulled into a local hotel. He gently woke me up and smiled.

"Love we are going to be staying here tonight." He said with a smile. We walked up and soon I was laying on the bed just relaxing. He walked over and started to massage my feet. I let out a low moan.

"Cutie that feels so good." I said with a smile as I closed my eyes. He kept working on them.

"My mom isn't happy with us. She thinks I am throwing my life away." He said in a quiet voice. I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow. My greatest fears have come true. He is going to break up with me and I'll raise the baby by myself. He must have heard my sobs because of what he said next.

"What is wrong Trina?"

"You're going to leave me. I can't do this with out you." I said through my tears. Suddenly I felt the bed dip as he slid beside me. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my temple.

"I will never leave you. I fought with my mom. I am going to watch our daughter grow up big and strong and beautiful. Nothing will make me leave you." He said as he held me. I guess I should let you know too. We went to the doctor and it is a little girl. I can't wait to meet her. Cat and Tori were exstatic and even Jade said she would paint some butterflies for her bed room. That is what we are doing next weekend.

"I told mom that if she can't be happy for us then she won't see us. I told her where we are staying tonight and that we are leaving tomorrow around 11 if she wants to apologize. I nodded and we stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night.

The next day we got up and went down to the hotel restraunt and got some breakfast. I have been having a craving for bacon and I swear I had a triple helping. I looked at him after my sixth or seventh piece and frowned.

"I am so fat." I said with a pout. Robbie shook his head and kissed me.

"No you are the most beautiful woman in this city. You are glowing my latina goddess." He said with a grin. I chuckled when someone sat at the table with us. It was his mom. She looked at me and then slowly smiled at me.

"He's right. You are glowing and cravings are normal." She said trying to stay calm. I heard her voice crack a little and then it hit. She started to cry a little as she pulled me into a hug. "God can you forgive me? I was just so scared that I was going to lose Robbie like I did my Jeremy when I saw you pregnant." She said through her tears. My heart went out to her. I can not imagine what she went through all of those years ago. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her when suddenly I felt the baby kick. My eyes went wide and I put her hand on my belly right as she kicked again. Her eyes lit up and she started to laugh.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"The baby kicked." I said. He quickly moved over and put his hand on my stomach. My daughter-I mean our daughter kicked his hand. He smiled and laughed happily. Mrs. Shapiro looked at me.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"You are going to have a granddaughter." I said with a smile. She lit up and hugged us again.

"Ok I am going to get your bedroom set. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Also I want to be there when the baby is born. I'll have myself signed in as your nurse. It will really help you." She said. I smiled and thought of how much it would help me to have her there.

"Think we could get my mom signed in too?" I asked. "I want you both there." She nodded and soon we were joking and talking. I had my sketch pad with me and I showed her some of my new dress designs. She seemed to really like them and then she got to the last sketch. She gasped at it. It was a long egyptian style wedding dress with lace sandles and satin gloves with lace going up the arms. It was designed to really complement a woman of my figure. She looked at me with a questioning look. I blushed and then asked Robbie to get me some more juice. He left and I looked at her.

"If I get married you just saw my wedding dress. Robbie doesn't even know. I am not sure if he is going to ask me to marry him but if he does that is what I want to wear." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did ask you. It would probably be after the baby is born. Maybe after he graduates but not much longer after that." She said. I nodded and Robbie came back with my juice. I smiled and soon we went to her house and just sat around talking. We made plans to come out for Thanksgiving, which is the last chance for me to travel before the baby shows up.

Even though I was scared to tell her I am glad I told his mom. We are now closer and I really am glad that she will be there for the birth. That made me feel so much better. Now back to work on my fashion homework. If I do really well I'll get a spot on a local fashion show. That would be great.

**A/N: Another short chapter but one that needed to happen. Lets see if we can hit 75 reviews before I write up the next chapter. Thank you all for your patients and support with this story. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of Robbie's mom's reaction. Also I should be posting DDJaded chapter 2 hopefully this week. I'll keep you posted.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary

Oh my god I am so happy right now. Ok let me tell you what I found out today. I am going to be in a fashion show! Well it will be my dresses, two were picked, and Cat will get some exposure too. Well let me explain how it happened.

In my fashion class we were told to form our own fashion company and line. Actually a lot of my classes deal with the company we formed. Well because Cat is my best friends we talked and she agreed to help me with the actual sewing for the class, because once the baby gets here I won't really have to time. She happily agreed and my teachers said it was ok as long as the designs were mine. And the name of our company is CatTrina Designs.

Anyway I made two really cute dresses that were designed for women with real figures, as I like to think of myself. My teacher told me that it was a great idea for a design philosphy. I made them to hide things that woman don't want to be shown, like a little bit of pooch but it did show off a large rack like mine. When I told that to Cutie he loved it.

Oh speaking of Cutie I think I wore him out. Ever since we went to see his mom and I got that pressure of telling our parents off of my mind my hormones have gone into over drive. I swear he is going to die by massive amounts of protien loss. At least he will go with a smile. As I left for school this morning he was eating about a quart of yogurt with a smile on his face. I just giggled. Anyway at school I ran into Jenny and Mindy and we grabbed some food in the student lounge. After that I got to class and that is when Mrs. White told me the good news.

"Trina I have some great news. Your dress designs were chosen to be in the Fall show. You are the first freshmen ever to get that honor." She said with a smile. If I wasn't five months pregnant I would've jumped around I was so happy. She then showed me which of my dresses were picked. One was a nice flowing sundress and the other was an evening gown with a built in bodice. I smiled and after class I called Cat.

"Heyhey." She answered her phone on the second ring.

"Guess what Cat?"

"You found out where to find a unicorn for your daughter?"

"No but I do wish. We got two dresses in the Fall show. It will be the first ever CatTrina presentation." I said happily. Cat squealed and said she was going to tell everyone. I said to do that and I got back to my classes. I am so happy I think I am going to go home and sex up my sexy man.

Dear Diary

So Cat got premission to start to working with me during school hours, the joys of being a senior. We got to work on the dresses. She brought me the dark blue cloth for the sundress.

"I really think we should go with the lighter pastels for this dress Trina." Cat told me. I pulled out some pastel blue cloth.

"I want to do accents with this. Maybe a belt or sash around the waist." I said. Cat looked it over and smiled.

"Yeah that would look great. Although maybe yellow rather then another blue." She said.

"Mock up the yellow and let me see it." I said. She nodded and I got to work on the wine colored evening gown. Soon our models came in, both were on the plus side of modeling but they were beautiful. Cat sized them up, that girl has a talent for it. We talked for a while and then we finished up for the night.

Dear Diary

What a day! We got to the location of the fashion show and headed back to put the finishing touches on our dresses before the show. We had been working so much that I have had no time for my Cutie and he has been so supportive. I know he misses our time as much as me but I can't let this slip away.

Anyway I was walking back there and Cat had gone up ahead when suddenly I heard a scream. Moving as fast as I could I was shocked by what I saw. Our dresses were all sliced up, like someone took sissors to them. The sundress's skirt was cut up so much the bottome looked like a grass skirt and the sleeves were trashed. The evening gown was slashed up were the bodice was so that even if she put it on her tits would hang out. I felt sick to my stomach and Cat had to catch me. I sat down and looked at her.

"Go get the teacher." I said. She took off running as I surveyed the damages. I didn't touch anything because maybe the sissors that were used to do this were here. More designers came in and they all looked stunned at what happened. The teacher came in and she just froze in place.

"Do you know who did this?" She asked me. I shook my head and fought back my tears. She put her hand on my shoulder and then looked at the other designers. "If any of you were involved with this I will find out and I will do everything in my power to kick you out of this school." Her voice was cold and hard. All of the designers shook their heads no. She looked back at my dresses. "Can you do anything with them?"

"Not with only two hours which is all I have until the show starts. Maybe if we get the last spot and I get that extra hour but even that is stretching it." I said. She looked at the other designers. They all nodded that they would allow it and I got to work. "Cat go get me a pair of black stretch pants and a black undershirt. Make sure they fit our model." I then get to work on the sundress. I am going to have to change it into a top so I cut off the shreaded skirt and sleeves. I then started to hem the dress. Cat ran in with the items I asked for and a yellow leather belt.

"This will work to tie it all together." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok you finish with the hemming and I'll get to work on the evening gown." I said. She took my spot and I moved over to the evening gown. I started to get an idea and I start to go for the thick wine colored ribbon when a hand lands on my shoulder.

"What do you need?" a woman asked. I looked up and saw a woman named Brandy. She was a junior in the school. She was cocky but good at design so I can't fault her. I pointed at the ribbon.

"The ribbon please." I said. She got it and brought it over to me. As I got started she looked at me.

"Hey no matter what you might think none of us wanted to win like this." She said. I looked up at her for a second and then got back to work.

"I don't think it was a designer here. I think it was a designer that lost their spot to me." I said and then I went back to work. She nodded and left. It took all three hours but we got it fixed. I used the ribbon to make a new bodice and used a single ribbon to cover the nipples on the model so it looked sexy and provocative. We watched our outfits go out and Cat and I smiled and hugged. Then I sat down, sore, tired, and exahusted.

Dear Diary

This...this is so hard to write. I am so pathetic and useless. I am such a screw up. Cat and I were disqualified from the contest at the fashion show because we didn't have two dresses. All of our hard work for nothing.

I laid on the couch crying when Robbie got home. He dropped his books and came over to me. With out really moving me he picked me up and set my head down on his lap. He then started to stroke my hair.

"Want to talk about it my latina goddess?" he asked. I am so not worthy of this guy.

"What is there to talk about? Cat probably hates me because we didn't win and someone carved up my dresses. I am such a loser." I said crying. I swear it is the hormones. Robbie just leaned down and kissed my belly.

"You are the mother of my child and the woman I love. That makes you a winner to me. Also I talked to Cat. Yeah she is upset but not at you. She is mad at who ever did that. Love you showed them that you could take a disaster and make it wonderful." He said. I started to feel better.

"Just blame it on the hormones then. I'm sorry I have been neglecting you." I said. Robbie looked at me with a very serious look.

"Yeah about that while I understand why you did it I think you need to make it up to me." He said. I sat up and then pushed him flat on his back on the sofa.

"Like this?" I asked as I got his pants off and reminded him about what he loves about my body. From the noises he made he liked it. And now I do feel better. God I love him.

**A/N: Well I didn't get 75 reviews but that is ok. I got five reviews on the last chapter so lets see if I can get six more, one more then last. That will put me at 78 reviews. I am trying to get this to beat the first Dear Diary, which has 130 even. Let's see if we can make it.**

**Now just so you know I do know who did that to her dresses I just don't know if I will ever tell you guys. We'll see. Now next chapter will be the Holloween chapter and I need costume ideas. Put them in your reviews or in a PM. You can do any character as Jenny, Nathan, and Mindy will be there too.**

**One last thing please go check out my new Rade story Rade the Musical. Each chapter will have a different song. Please send it a little love. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary

Well I was still feeling down in the dumps when I got to class today but my teacher waved me over. I went over and she handed me an envelop. I opened it and read the letter inside. Then I almost passed out from it. I got on the phone and called Cat.

"Hey Cat." I said as soon as she answed. "You have to hear this. I just got a note from the Dillion Brothers. They were so impressed with how we saved the dresses that they want to run a summer line from CatTrina Designs. They want to see us next week to work out the details." I had to pull the phone away as she screamed. She then told me she was coming over that night to see me and we could figure out a good day to set up the appointment.

The rest of the day was a blur as I went to my classes and was congradulated by everyone. I was so happy as I walked out to my car to head out when I stopped dead in my tracks. My car was trashed. The windshield and windows were all smashed. The sides were keyed, the tires were slashed, and on the hood one word was spraypainted on it THIEF. I stood dumbstruck and Mindy ran over to me with Jenny.

"Oh my god. Someone call security." Mindy said. Jenny took out her phone to go take care of it as Mindy helped me to a nearby bench. I don't know who did it but I was upset.

"What the hell? Why do I have to deal with this? My life is starting to get great and then some bull like this happens." I ranted.

"Calm down Trina. This isn't good for the baby." She said. I nodded but I was still upset. It took three hours before they would let me go. Robbie had shown up a little bit after I found my car because Jenny sent him a text. He was here like twenty minutes later. I sat with him and we had the car towed away to where the insurance said to use. We got home and I fell asleep to him rubbing my feet.

Dear Diary

Well we had our meeting today. I'll spare you all the boring details but they do want us to design three dresses and two other outfits. It is also a monster payday. $10,000 for this. That is enough for me to finish the next two years of college. When I told Robbie I swear he stroked out on me for a second. He just stared off into space and then he hugged me and smiled. Then he told me we were having the party here. So now I have to get ready for Holloween.

Dear Diary

Well the party was a success. I didn't dress up, being this close to six months pregnant I don't feel like it, but Robbie did. He dressed up like Gomez Adams and tried to get me to put on a tight black dress to be his Morticia. While I didn't dress up I did act the part for him at least. Anyway we were getting the last things together when the first guest arrived. It was Jenny but she was wearing a long trenchcoat.

"Hey Jenny. What is with the coat?" I asked. She blushed but smiled.

"It is a surprise. I want Cat to see me first." She said. I grinned and Robbie looked at her.

"Must be a great outfit." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I playfully hit him as Jenny blushed even more. Soon Cat showed up as a gypsy in a purple bellydancer outfit. She danced into our house and even Cutie had to stop to watch her hips.

"Put your tongue away Cutie." I teased. He looked at me and then back to Cat.

"Where did you get that Cat? I want one for Trina." He said. I blushed and Jenny's tongue was almost hanging out of her mouth. I walked over and gently closed her mouth. She blushed and then put on a blue wig before taking off her coat. She was wearing a Sailor Mercury outfit. Cat stopped dancing and then moved over. They kissed and I felt Robbie hug me from behind and something poking me in the butt. I giggled and then kissed him. Next Mindy, Nathan, Andre, and Tori all showed up around the same time. Mindy and Nathan were dressed as wrestlers. Mindy was wearing a snakeskin coat and hat with tight pants and a corset top. She said she was Trish Stratus when she first started and Nathan was wearing only a red pair of briefs that said Test on the back. He looked good I have to say. I must have been staring too hard because I heard Robbie start in on me.

"Trina put your tongue away." He said with laugh so I flipped it on him.

"Hey Nathan where did you get that because I want one for my Cutie?" I asked and Robbie kissed my neck. Andre was dressed as Bob Marely and Tori was Shakira. Soon the last two of our little group showed up. Beck was Jacob this year wearing a loose pair of pants and no shirt. Jade was dressed as Morticia Adams that dirty bitch. I looked at Robbie and he looked down and tried to avoid my gaze.

"Wow what a coincidence." He said. I turned his head back to me.

"Cutie." I said with a dangerious look in my eye.

"I did mention that I was going to dress up like Gomez and then I kind of told her that you weren't dressing up. I didn't think she would take that spot." He said. I chuckled and kissed him, showing her that he was mine. The rest of the night was good though. We did all seven of the Saw movies and got pizza and candy. It was a lot of fun. I need more nights like this.

Dear Diary

Well Cat and I got right to work on the designs and soon we saw that it would be several long nights. They wanted to first designs done by Thanksgiving and we were rushing to get them done on top of all the school work and time with our lovers. Robbie was so understanding about this and so was Jenny with Cat, although she did pick on me that I spent more time with Cat then she did. She started going over to house more often to keep Robbie company. I trust her because she is gay and is in a relationship with Cat.

Anyway we were going into the workshop the school set me up with and right as I walked in I got a text message. The number was blocked and when I looked at it it was only one word over nad over again. THIEF

Cat gasped as she walked in and our workshop was trashed. Luckily all of the important work was with us, after what happened at the show we started taking everything home. But still the room was trashed with fabric everywhere and all cut up and some sissors embedded in the wall. We called security and they started taking pictures and making reports. I am getting sick of this. I have to find out who is doing this.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am really trucking on this story. As for reviews I only got 4 last chapter but so be it. For all of my loyal readers, wheither you leave a review or not, thank you. You all make it worth it.**

**Now for those who said they think they know who is doing this to Trina what are your reasons behind it? Leave it in your review or a pm and let me know. Next chapter will be Worst Couple.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary

Well when I got home today I saw Robbie on the couch and when he looked at me he started laughing. I looked at him for a second before asking the obvious.

"What is so funny?" I said taking a seat.

"I'm sorry but I had a really weird day. We were in Sikowitz class and Sinjin came in and asked us all to watch the test run of his new game show. Now I would've said no but Tori said yes for all of us so we went. Then as we watched it start the head of that gameshow network said that the people he picked were too ugly so he begged us to help I wanted to say no but once again Tori said yes for us."

"Oh lord."

"Right. So the couples were Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre, and Cat and me."

"You got stuck with Cat? Oh that is perfect."

"I know right? Anyway I dont' think Sinjin thought the questions through because one of the ones he asked me was "Where is my favorite place to eat out?" I am sorry to say I lost it with that one." He said. I started laughing and then he told me the rest. It seems that Beck and Jade did nothing but fight during the show and afterwards they broke up.

"Oh my god. Have you talked to them?" I asked.

"Well Beck and I aren't really friends and you know how Jade feels about me. I didn't think it was a good idea." Robbie said.

"Listen I'll talk to Beck and you talk to Jade. I trust you." I said. I then snuggled him for the rest of the night.

Dear Diary

I met up with Beck at his RV. He invited me in and I took a seat to get the weight off of my feet.

"So Beck I heard about you and Jade. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I figure you are here to do just that. It is just that the show really showed me how out of sync we are. We seem to do nothing but fight and I know why."

"Oh why?"

"Because she isn't over her first boyfriend." Beck said in a quiet voice. I swallowed hard but kept my mouth shut. "I know she had a boyfriend before me but no one at school will tell me who it was. Do you know who it was?"

"Yes but it isn't my place to tell you. Have you ever asked her?" I said.

"No because anytime I even get close to the subject she clams up. Trina you are my friend please tell me."

"I can't. It really isn't my place and I think that it will just cause more problems then it will solve." I said. I didn't want him to be mad at Robbie.

"Ok then what should I do?"

"Talk to her. Be honest with her and if you have to give her an ultimatum."

"What do you mean?"

"Robbie gave one to me that I start to show my real self to be with him and I gave him one later that he had to tell me the truth with no secrets. Sit down with her and tell her how you feel and what your problems with the relationship are but also tell her what you liked about being with her." I said. He nodded and I left soon after that as he was lost in thought. Robbie told me later that his talk with Jade went well.

Dear Diary

Beck got with me today saying that he talked with Jade and they are going to try and work it out. I was so happy for him. We got together to play poker over at my parents place and when Beck and Jade walked in they were holding hands. Beck smiled at me and then Jade motioned me over with her head. As I walked by I saw Beck shoot Robbie a dirty look and they went to go talk in the back yard. I stopped in front of Jade and waited.

"Why?" She asked me honestly looking confused.

"I need a little more then that please." I said sitting down. God my feet and back hurt.

"Why did you get me and Beck back together? Why didn't you tell him about me and Robbie? Why do you care?" She asked looking worried. I am willing to bet she thought I would blackmail her or something like that. I just sighed.

"Normally this would be where I leap up and yell at you but my back hurts so deal with me sitting. I didn't tell Beck because it wasn't my place. It needed to come from you so it wouldn't be a betrayal. As for why I care it is I want you to be happy and I know once upon a time you were happy with him. Get it through your freaking head that I don't want to be your enemy. I want you to be happy just as happy as I am with Robbie."

Jade just looked at me for a long time before doing something I thought she would never do. She leaned down and gave me a hug. Then she helped me up and we went to the poker table. Beck and Robbie came in but they didn't look like friends like me and Jade. Hell I don't even know if Jade and I are friends but we are trying. Who knows what the future will bring.

Oh one more thing before I went to bed. I got a text message that had just two words but it scared me pretty badly.

DIE THIEF!

**A/N: Just a short little chapter to show that Beck and Jade are going to be together and to kind of put to rest the last of the Jade stuff for now. Next is Thanksgiving and then things will be getting more hectic with the mystery attacks. So please read and review. **

**Oh as for Dear Diary Jaded it is coming but I am focusing more on this story right now. I am only seeing about five or six more chapters for this one so once done here I'll really turn my attention on Jaded. Also please check out Rade the Musical. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please read at the bottom for an important message.**

Dear Diary

So here we are driving to San Fran again to be with Robbie's mom for Thanksgiving. It was a long trip because we had to keep stopping for bathroom breaks for me. Robbie just laughed though. He didn't seem to mind.

"One last stop love and then we'll be at my mom's." Robbie said as we pulled into a small shop close to his mom's place.

"What are we doing here?"

"Dessert. I told mom I would pick something up." Robbie said getting out of the car.

"Get something with Vanilla." I called after him. He nodded as he went in. I sat back and thought about everything that has been going on. I told Robbie about the messages and what happened to where Cat and I were working. We called the police and they took a report but I am not too optomistic about them helping. I am still at a lost to who is doing this to me and it is starting to scare me. Anyway he came back out with a pumpkin pie and a vanilla cheesecake. I love him.

We got to his mom and she met us outside and helped me in. We had an enjoyable few days with her. The only really big talked happened at dinner on Thanksgiving.

"So have you two decided the name of the baby?" Mrs. Shapiro, who I just found out a few weeks ago was named Anna, asked as we ate.

"Well Robbie has his heart set on Victoria but I am not so sure anymore. I need to see the little one. God I can't believe how little time is left. Just a little more then a month and a half and we all get to meet her." I said. Anna nodded.

"I know the feeling. I was so happy when I hit that time that even the back pain was worth it. And then seeing my little Robbie when he was born was even greater. And now I get to see my granddaughter be born. Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"I just wish Dad was here to see it." Robbie said softly. I gave my Cutie a kiss.

"Oh honey he is here. He lives on in us. You look so much like your father it is scary." Anna said. The mood had become very somber but still good.

The next day we went to the Fisherman's Wharf and I got some fresh seafood and we had a great time. I saw Alcatraz, at least from the shore, and we stayed with his mom for the night and the next day we were off for home. We stopped by my house and saw Tori, who was about to leave on a date with Andre, and my folks. We had left overs with them and mom gushed over how close the baby is. After that we went home to discover a horrible shock.

Our front door was busted open and our living room was trashed. The couch was cut up and and the stuffing from the cushions was covering the room. The tv was smashed as was our computer. My art table was splinters and the papers on it was confetti around the room. Above the couch on the wall was some words that froze my blood.

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE THIEF!

"What the hell happened? Stay here and call the cops Trina. I'm going to check the rest of the house." Robbie said as he walked through the house. I called dad and told him what happened. He got here ten minutes later his lights and siren flashing. He came running up and hugged me and soon after that Robbie came out and said that the other rooms were ok. I just held my dad and cried because truth be told I was terrified. Five minues later Det. Jones, an old friend of the family, came in and took our statements. I told him about the car and my workstation at hte school and also the text messages I had gotten. I also gave him the police report numbers for the other two events as we had called the police for each one. They put a officer on the door and Robbie and I went to stay at my parents home. That night I slept horribly. I kept having nightmares. This can't be good for the baby.

Dear Diary

It has been a few days since the break in and I am trying to move on with my life. We are staying at my parent's home until the police have caught the person that did this. We replaced the door and fixed up the living room but I was still not feeling safe at home. Anyway my designs were sent to the brothers and I was just waiting to hear back from them. Robbie wants to take me out so I have to go back to the house because my necklace is there. I love my necklace and don't want to be with out it.

I walked up to the door and let myself in. I had just shut the door and was going for the light when a lamp in the corner cut on and I whipped around to find myself looking at a gun. While I do know that someone was holding it at that moment all I saw was the cold barrel and black hole that would end my life. I wanted to move but I couldn't and then the person started to speak. It was a woman with wild black hair and bloodshot green eyes.

"It took you long enough to get back here." She said in a dark tone.

"Just take what ever you want. I won't stop you." I said in a terrified voice. My eyes kept going back to her gun. The thing that could end my life, end my daughters life, in the blink of an eye. She laughed nastily.

"You can't give me what I want. You took it from me you thief." She said. I backed away from her as it dawned on me that she was the one that has been destroying my stuff and making me terrified. The sad thing is I don't even know her.

"What did I take?" I asked trying to calm down the situtation. That seemed to be the wrong question though.

"What you don't know who I am you selfish bitch!? I am the person you pushed out to be in that show in October. So how did you do it?" She asked, her eyes looking wild again.

"Do what?" I asked meekly. This was not good. I couldn't figure a way out of this.

"Get into the show you stupid cow! You must have paid off someone because no freshmen has ever done it before!" She said waving the fire arm around in front of me. I was terrified that she was going to pull the trigger right then.

"I had no say in it. I just put in my designs I never thought I would be picked." I said trying to calm her down. She stopped waving the gun and looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Well since you took my dream away I think I'll just take yours." She said in a voice so calm it made my blood freeze. Then the world moved in slow motion as she lowered the gun to my stomach. She meant to kill my daughter as a way of punishing me.

"No please I'll do anything. I'll call up the brothers and pull my designs. I'll drop out of school. Just name it and I'll do it." I said in a panic as I tried to reason with a mad woman. She shook her head and spoke calmly again.

"But that won't get my designs seen. And if you put them in with yours you'll still get the credit. No there is no way you can give me my dream so there is no way you can save yours." She said as she cocked the hammer of the gun. Right then I decided I would rush her. She would shoot me but if Robbie heard the shot he could at least save the baby. Victoria deserves a shot at life. I said a silent prayer that Robbie and Victoria would be happy and got ready to rush forward. Right then the front door opened and Robbie walked in.

"Hey sweety what is... What the hell?" He said as he saw the woman with the gun. She turned to fire at him and I charged her. I slammed into her like a freight train and the gun went off and my world went black.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Ok here are the announcements. First off if you didn't know Zen finished Robbie's Journal and there will not be a Robbie's Journal nine months. Go check it out if you haven't and give him some review love. Second the next chapter will be the last one. Honestly I am kind of burned out on this story. While I still love every bit of it I have felt like in the past few chapters I have been spinning my wheels so I wanted to finish up. Next chapter we will find out what happened here. While I have thought of doing a third installment of this series called "Dear Diary: Baby's First Year" I am not sure if I will or when I will get around to it. Honestly I have a whole bunch of stories on my plate to just finish like "Dear Diary Jaded". That one I will be focusing on after this one finishes but it will only be about five or six chapters. I also have "Rade the Musical" and "Damaged Goods" which is a sequel to "Sights Unseen" to finish and those are just my Victorious fanfics. I also have fanfics in Xmen Evolution, Yu gi oh GX, Power Rangers, and Pokemon to finish. That is why this one is ending on the next chapter. So thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter which I will try to have out before the end of the weekend if not then it will be up next week.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary

It has been two weeks since I had a crazy woman threaten my child with a gun. Two weeks since she was born in an emergancy c section. I guess I should start with what happened after the gun went off. Well the bullet hit Robbie and I hit her so hard we both hit the wall and were knocked out. I landed right on my stomach and the trama was so great that my body tried to get rid of the baby to save me. Two things came out of that night, one good and one bad. The good was my daughter was born and miracilously she was completely healthy. The bad was what happened to Robbie. The bullet hit him in the left shoulder and caused horrific nerve damage because of where it hit. The doctors aren't sure if he will ever get full use of his left hand again. Because of it he can't work Rex or play the guitar any more. That kills me. I wonder how long it will be before he resents me for it.

Robbie walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. I kissed it and fought back my tears. He saw it and sat beside me.

"What is it Trina?" He asked. I just looked at him. "Come on and talk to me Trina." He said in just about the sweetest voice ever. That was all I could take. I started crying as I pulled him close and held him desprately. He just carressed my hair and let me get it all out.

"I am afraid that you are going to leave me because of what she did to you." I said through my tears. We found out that her name was Nancy White. She had entered a set of designs into the October fashion show but she was never accepted. It turns out that she just latched on to me because I was the last name on the list and that I was a freshman. In truth from what I was told she was never that good of a designer. The brothers never would've looked at her work. Robbie kissed my forehead and then gently lifted my eyes to him.

"Love I would not leave you for that. That was not your fault and I would never hold that against you. Love you and Victoria are healthy. That is all I care about. I would take a hundred bullets for you and her. I was saving this for Christmas but I think maybe you need to be reminded of who I love." He said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small ring box and before I could react he opened it and showed me a gold ring with a champagne diamond surrounded by emeralds. I gasped and just stared at it. He got down on one knee.

"Trina my life is completely meaningless without you. You gave me the greatest gift of anyone in my daughter and the love I feel in my heart. There is no one on the planet I want to live out the rest of my days with so Trina, my latina goddess, will you marry me?" HE asked. I started to cry and then I grabbed him and kissed him desprately.

"Yes Cutie. A hundred times yes!" I said. He slipped the ring on my finger but before I could really show him how much I loved him the nurse came in pushing our beautiful daughter. She had black hair and amber colored eyes. I smiled and picked her up as she gurgled.

"Hello my angel." Robbie cooed as she started to eat. I was almost overwhelmed by the love in my heart for both Robbie and Victoria. After she finished eating there was another knock on the door and Jade and Beck came in. Jade walked over and lightly carressed her head and I spotted her left hand. I grabbed it and looked at her. On her left ringfinger was a platinum ring with a black diamond. I looked at her and she nodded with a smile.

"Beck proposed yesterday." She said and I could tell she was fighting keeping her voice calm. I smiled at her and Beck. Beck chuckled and then spoke.

"After what happened to you two it made me realize how suddenly everything can change and I couldn't imagine my life with out her. We are going to ahve the wedding in June after we graduate." He said. I laughed and then showed them my finger. Jade grabbed my hand and looked at the ring.

"Oh my god Rob you proposed? I know you said you were going to but I thought you would wimp out." She said teasing him. He stuck his tongue out and then picked up his daughter and laughed.

"I love her too much to wimp out." He said. I just smiled and then I looked at him. Cutie nodded and I looked at Jade.

"Did you hear what our daughter's name is?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"All I know is that it is Victoria." Beck said going to stand beside Jade.

"It is Victoria Jade Shapiro." I said. The look on Jade's face was priceless. She walked over and gave me a hug and then did the same to Robbie. She then looked at Victoria and smiled.

"This is going to be one tough girl." She said with a smile. Just then Tori and Andre walked in and Tori went straight to her niece. Robbie handed her over and I smiled. I had one more announcement but I was waiting. Then Mindy, Nathan, Cat, Jenny, my parents, and Robbie's mom all came in. We showed off my ring and Jade made her announcement as we made ours and then we smiled and I tapped Beck on the arm. He turned and looked at me and Jade followed suit.

"Beck and Jade we wanted to wait for everyone to get here but Robbie and I want you to be Victoria's godparents. What do you say?" I said. They both looked stunned before they accepted. At that moment I looked around the room at all the love in that room. The future looks bright as my Cutie took my hand in his and I saw my daughter with her grandparents. I can't wait to see what happens next.

**A/N: And the story ends. While this is the end of Dear Diary Nine Months I still have Dear Diary Jaded to finish and then maybe down the line Dear Diary Baby's First Year. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted to this story. It means so much to me that you liked this story.**

**Oh really quick for those of you that were following Rade the Musical. You may have noticed it is gone. The reason is it was deleted by the site. I am willing to bet it is because on the last chapter I used very strong language and someone flagged it. It is completely my fault so I have no complates. I will not be reuploading it. I wasn't that into the story honestly.**

**Thanks once again**

**Ceno**


End file.
